Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Chaos
by Percy and Thalia Forever
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are the undisputed heroes of the war with Gaea. However Zeus thinks that they are to powerful, and that by making them Gods they'd be Olympians, obviously! And if they were to become Olympians they could very easily take his throne from him (true), and his lust of power goes against the gratitude he should but doesn't feel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So Thalia was never in the Hunt, ever. The legends of old are included for awhile, and five Gods may be lost in a war.**

_**Title**_

_Thalia PoV_

Percy, Nico, and Myself were just getting off the Argo II. When our eyes had adjusted to the sun, and we were able to look at our surroundings it was surreal. To be in a place as natural and as beautiful as Greece, more specifically the original Mt. Olympus, with the Godly cities tattered ruins visible to us Demigods. Then we heard a war horn, and saw the Giagantes in all their ugly glory. The three of us each took two of the Gigantes easy, our fathers banes, and the next closest one after we killed the first ones. After this Percy still had enough strength to defeat Gaea!

_" Gaea, your attempt to overthrow the Olympians is over! Surrender now, or face the wrath of a war sick, and angry Powerful son of Poseidon." Percy Declared_

_"As if! You may have slain may many beloved children. But you stand no chance against the Mother Earth in a one-on-one battle child! You stand down and I may be merciful and let you live when I rein!"_

_"So be it Gaea. You put this upon yourself! Let it be known that from this day forth you may be the true Mother Earth! But no longer will we as a Greek or Roman Pantheon of the Gods acknowledge this fact!" Percy bellowed_

The fight that ensued was by far one sided, as far as you could stretch the word. A barley put together form of Gaea had grown from the sand. Percy valuing honor let her rise knowing that she'd barely had enough power to do this and was now the equivalent of a mortal.

Percy pulled out his ballpoint pen, and seeing this caused Gaea to laugh, unbeknownst to her or any of us present at the moment that it'd been a weapon blessed by Chaos himself, foreseeing this long ago! A fight of epic proportions soon erupted, and even with the power of a mortal, Percy and Gaea were stuck blades at a stand still. Each attempting to overpower the other. And Gaea being the cold hearted bitch she is had taken a look into Percy's mind. She then proceeded to try and use the images she saw against Percy, but it backfired. Hearing this insults almost long forgotten, in the back of his mind fueled Percy even more to simply destroy the Ancient bitch back to the slumber from which she came, wishing she'd never woken in the first place.

_"You talk big game Gaea, yet you do no actions to back up your claims. You are going to wish you never woke from your peaceful slumber!_

**At this moment Chaos, the creator of all came and touched Percys' mind, awakening the blessing bestowed upon him long ago. Along with his blades adjustment, allowing Percy to kill an Immortal permanently, and name their replacement on the spot.**

_Percy, feeling a sudden jolt of energy, overcome Gaea's' feeble attack on him. He then disarmed Gaea and sent her to the floor spread eagle. Knowing what needed to be done for the war to end, he walked to Gaea and put the blade of the sword to her throat and was about to lope her head off. Gaea then began to laugh knowing she would simply to back to sleep, only to return in a few thousand years._

Then everyone saw a black portal open above Gaea's head, and a powerful, dark, and mysterious figure walked out. He went up to Percy and leaned down speaking a few words in his ear. Percy let Gaea go much to the Gods dismay. But then the figure pulled on her ear and lead her back to the portal. As this all occurred I saw my disgusting _father _look at the figure like he would be his next meal, I swear that lust for power will be his downfall!

"Who are you to intervene on the occurrences of the Gods? I should blast you to high hell for intruding on us and taking away the chance for us to kill the beast that has been trying to kill us!" Zeus hollered

"Watch your tongue you useless prat! If I wanted to I could strike you down where you stand with nothing but the flick of my wrist. And the reason I'm taking this _beast_ with me is because I will not let her all-mighty pain in the ass Titan son poison her mind. She has been on the influence of what you mortals would call 'drugs'! And I will not let my daughter die because of it, even if sometimes she's an almighty 'bitch', because she is my daughter. Not some being below my dignity that happens to share my blood, Zeus!" Said the figure

I swear I saw steam coming from his ears and nose at being insulted at such a level, but he's being having coming for as long as I can care to remember. After this whole incident we defeated the rest of Gaea's minions with ease, and then we teleported to Olympus for a celebration!

"Thank you all, for attending this mandatory gathering! As you all now the war with the Gaea is over and has been won! And we could never have done it without the bravery of the Gods, and _admittedly _our Demigod children. Most notably Percy, Nico, and my daughter Thalia!Without them we'd all quiet likely be off of Olympus. Now it is time to reward these brave Heroes!

_Time Skip_

"And know without further ado it's time for our greatest Heroes' of the Century to claim their reward." Zeus said

"Children step forward, we do not bite, do we Athena? As for your reward, I've been waiting for this moment for years! Athena, Now!" Zeus commanded with a cruel smirk

" What are you doing to us?" I asked

"You've become to powerful to be of your own free will. So as the King of this Council I raise a vote! Those of you that wish for Our Three Heroes to die raise your hands!" Zeus bellowed gleefully

Of the fourteen Gods present that are or have held the title of 'Olympian', those with their hands raised were..._Surprise, Surprise. _Zeus, Hera, Ares, and Athena! Dionysus's hand wasn't raised, yet he didn't even look awake. As if he was already hammered in less than an hour!

The Demigods looked on in horror! All of them thinking the same thing, _this is what'll happen to me if I save Olympus?_

But, Zeus seeing he'd been outvoted and not wanting to start a Civil War after everything simply said this, "You three, Percy, Nico, and _Thalia _are hereby banished from the world of the Greek Pantheon!" Zeus said smugly. Now I hate him for this, but I could honestly see some feasible form of reason in this, and so could Nico and Percy, that for once this had, however little, some logic. But the insulting part was that if we're to powerful to live, instead of banishing us, just make us swear loyalty to Olympus or something!

"As for our other heroes they will be receiving godhood if they wish it to be so! For they achieved something amazing today. And it is now time we recognize this and reward our children." Athena stated proudly, as if our incident never even occurred!

Looking back at this I'm kinda glad it happened, because the seven Olympians that didn't wasn't us dead then gave us their blessings and showed us the way to Camp Jupiter. Which lead to me finding my younger brother Jason, who I thought was dead, and happened to be Praetor! Makes me so proud! The other thing that amazed me was that Percy and Nico were blessed by Artemis! That within itself is a testament to how amazing my cousins are.

_Percy PoV_

When we moved to New Rome, the city inside of Camp Jupiter, we each had our own house built. Not to big, but not all that small either. Since we arrived in Camp Jupiter we've made friends with almost the entire population of the Camp. And it only took about fifteen minutes for us to piss off that Augur, Octavian, to which most of Camp cheered at. Then during a private meeting with Reyna and Jason, that mysterious figure that took Gaea away came back and looked at us for about a minute and then left. Since those eyes looked like they've seen more than they should see, and know more than there is to know, Reyna and Jason dismissed the meeting. Leading us to a secret vault even they know little more to than that it holds Ancient Greek texts on the many Gods. I thought that he had to mush power to simply be an Olympian, and Gaea had called him father. So he couldn't be a Titan, which only left Primordial! Annabeth would be proud of me, I have my moments. It took me about a week, but after looking through countless books on the Primordials and going as far as to triple-check, I called Thalia, Nico, Reyna, and Jason.

"I've looked and the only possible being is Chaos, because Gaea had said 'Father' when that figure took her away from us at the end of the war." I said

"Hello children, you Percy, are the first being that isn't a Primordial to recognize me. Ever!" said that man, Chaos.

"Who are you? And why haven't you tried to kill us yet?" Thalia asked

"Kill you? Why would I kill you? I want you to help me with something, something think you'd love to help me with!" Chaos explained

"What would you want us to help you with?" I asked

"Destroying those five Gods that tried to kill you. First however you most collect allies. Go to both Camps, the Underworld, the Titans, and come to my court of the Primordials. There is an amazing number of people that would love to help you!" Chaos stated

"Would they be killed as in Tartarus for a millennium? Or faded, dead?" Nico questioned

"Call a Camp wide meeting would you please? Thank you Praetors." Chaos called out

"Alright, what am I supposed to tell them it's for though Chaos?" Reyna asked

"Tell them that it involves a God, who wishes to see the entire Camp." said Chaos


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Percy's song is "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy, as it's about legends, and we all know Percy is a living legend to CHB

Thalia: Song is "Live for the Night" by Krewella, as she does whatever she wants, and doesn't caring about much

Nico: Song is "Dancing with the Devil" by Krewella, because Nico is a son of Hades, God of the Underworld

**A/N: I'm going to set up a poll for the pairing. I want to do a Percy/Thalia and Zoe, but I want your opinion to. Also I am sorry about taking a week for the update, but I had lots of school work. **

**PS: I don't own Doctor Who or PJO/HOO, they belong to they're owners, not me.**

_Third PoV_

"Welcome everyone! As you know I called you here because a God has asked to speak with you all. May I introduce to you, Chaos, the creator of all!" Reyna declared

Chaos thanked Reyna for the welcome, and began to say what he came to say.

"As you all know Percy, Thalia, and Nico saved the Gods when they each defeated two Giants, and Percy then went on to nearly fade my daughter Gaea in one-on-one combat. An amazing feat I'll admit, but five Gods then went one to attempt to have these Heroes, and because their vote failed Zeus banished them from their Greek Camp. That's why they're here I want to know if any of you have something against Jupiter, Juno, Minerva, Venus, or Mars?" Chaos inquires

_Everyone present stands_

"We will need to go to a more secure location for the rest of this meeting. Follow me, please." Chaos requested

_In the Void_

"The reason I had to relocate us is because the Gods could hear any conversation that occurs in the Camp, if they deem it interesting enough, and this would most definitely catch there interest. As you know the council is growing stronger and far more humble, as in the ancient times. However not everyone is following this trend. Specifically Zeus, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, and Ares, they have only become weaker and weaker, yet they are only growing in arrogance and pride. For that reason, I've decided that they are no longer fit to stay. The last straw was when they tried to have Percy, Thalia, and Nico killed for saving them. Because "they are to powerful to live", for this I've decided that they are to fade. And the only way to do this is to go to war with the five Gods and then after the war is over, let these three remake the Council in any way they see fit. So who would like join us in this war of epic proportions?" Chaos declared

"As Chaos said, after the war with Gaea we were to be awarded with Godhood, but Zeus had said that we 'were to powerful to live'. So they voted to kill us, but when the vote failed Zeus used his power as 'King' of Gods to execute our banishment from Camp. Those that hadn't voted to kill us gave us their blessings and then showed us the way to your Camp, and then we met Chaos. He offered us the chance to gain revenge, and now we are here before you, asking if you'd like to join us in a war for revenge on some of the Gods past actions." Percy voiced

Chaos knew that they only needed to go to their Greek friends and the Underworld. As they did that Chaos would summon an old friend to the void to talk with him.

_Third PoV_

The Doctor was currently in Cardiff, Wales. The **TARDIS** standing above a gash in the vortex, recharging. He was sitting in the **TARDIS, **reminiscing over his past companions, thinking about everything he'd done in his life. He so terribly wanted to go back in time and change everything he'd done wrong or misjudged. Then he heard the phone on the outside of the **TARDIS** ringing, after all the things that had transpired on the planet Trenzalore, in the City of Christmas, he'd had Handles help him reinstall the phone to the inside of the **TARDIS**, so he picked up the receiver and was shocked when he heard Chaos asking him to come to the Void to discuss something of great importance with him.

_Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood_

Percy, Thalia, and Nico had gone up to Chiron asking him to gather the campers so they could give a final goodbye. He'd agreed, sad to see his best trainees since Achilles being forced to leave over Zeus' paranoia becoming bigger by the day. The Campers gathered in the Amphitheatre, wondering what had been so important that they were required to leave their activities. Percy, Thalia, and Nico were still living legends to those that knew them somewhat. Chiron had said that it would be a very special guest, and some friends. So of course everyone started to come up with their own ideas, and Connor and Travis saw this as a chance to set up a minor betting ring and began to accept bets on who it was. After some ten minutes, enough time for everyone to make their way to the Amphitheatre and find a seat the meeting began. When the curtains revealed the banished heroes Connor and Travis became sad at having to give the winner their Drachmas, but the least surprising reaction had come from Annabeth.

_Thaila PoV_

We saw everyone and asked Chaos to move the Amphitheater to the Void, which he graciously did. Then when the curtains were raised I saw everyone look shocked, expect Annabeth of course.

"What are _you _guys doing here?! The Gods banned you from Camp, never allowed to come back! What do you not understand about that, it's so fucking simple!" Annabeth screeched

"Actually, look around you. We aren't in camp, the Gods can't hear or see us right now! We are therefore not breaking the ban, _Annabeth, _like we care though_._ So shut it, and let us talk. You backstabbing attention whore!" I raged

Percy then gave the Campers the same speech Nico gave the Romans, maybe he's not as dumb as Annabeth made him out to look. When we then went to ask who would join us in our efforts against Olympus, and all of the Campers except Annabeth joined us. Still angry that they could do such a thing to their guardians, the three Demigods who saved them all. However then Annabeth began to laugh.

" You guys are weak! There is no such thing as Chaos, he is merely a myth to explain everything that came to be!" Annabeth giggled

**" Who dares to make fun of the mighty god Chaos? Speak now and I may show mercy non believer!" **Came a low and Angry sounding women's voice, we knew Chaos was a guy, and that he was truly pissed for being passed off as a mere myth.

"It was me! Show yourself you lousy weakling of a minor god. Before I'm forced to call Zeus and inform him of your treachery!" Annabeth declared in pride

**"You! You say I'm but a myth made to explain how all came to be, yet look at your Gods, mortals look at them as the Ancient Greeks and Romans way of explaining the then unexplainable!" **Bellowed Chaos voice becoming further enraged

"O, Iris Goddess of Rainbows,…" Annabeth began

" I wouldn't do that if I was you. Chaos is already angry, please don't tick him of any further. Not because I care about you, but because I really don't wish to be cleaning up the guts as a resulting aftermath of this arrogant display of pride, Annabeth." Nico said

"...please accept my offering. And show me Pallas Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Mt. Olympus" Annabeth finished smugly. Continuing "Oh yeah, and what's going to happen if I don't stop?" Annabeth demanded prideful

"I'm going to happen. That's what!" Said a man that came out of the shadows, looking a lot like David Tennent.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do to me?" Annabeth questioned

_"Percy, would you mind collecting a sample of the girls hair for me, please?"_ The Doctor whispered to Percy.

"Of course." was all that came in reply

As he said this a portal opened behind Annabeth, and Percy promptly reached in and yanked a small handful of hair off Annabeth's head.

The Doctor took it gratefully, and announced that he'd be right back.

Ten minutes later he came back with a Stone Angel and a vial of liquid.

"Now me?! I'm not gonna do anything. But this thing here will!" Said The Doctor

"Yeah? What's it going to do? Stare me down 'til death?" Annabeth boasted

" No. When I pour this liquid, a sample of your DNA, via your hair, it will lock on to you and no one else. At this point, I will have everyone else turn away. And then you, my girl, will have two choices!" The Doctor ranted

" 1) You never blink again, not until you die. Living the rest of your life as a constant nightmare.

2) You close your eyes and peacefully allow it to take your life." The Doctor explained

"So you mean to tell me that you unlocked the secrets to the Quantum Locking?" Annabeth asked, a bit curious

"No, we still haven't unlocked those secrets, however during it's evolution this being did! It is called the Weeping Angel!" The Doctor boasted

"Ooh, and if... _you look away it unlocks, coming to life and will kill me." _Annabeth chillingly realized

"Nigga, let it kill me! Fine, but the Olympians will have your heads! All of you." Annabeth jeered becoming insane

"O, Iris Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offering, and show me Zeus." Annabeth said trying to Iris Message Zeus

**"Now you've done it! For this ignorance you shall pay! ... With your life!" **Chaos bellowed

"Doctor, call our favorite pepper shakers would you, please?" Chaos intoned evilly

"Ah, but of course! I be back in just a moment." The Doctor said running out

_Ten seconds later_

"Alrighty then. Dalek Sek, have at her, the blonde one with no one next to her!" The Doctor exclaimed

"Chaos. Let it be known that the Olympians will crush you like the bug you are! …" said Annabeth gleefully, spitting in Chaos face

"Now then _Child of Athena, _that would've been far from the truth. Especially if I have the support of those seven that didn't vote him to be killed." Chaos exclaimed as gleeful as Annabeth

"… I, uh, oh... Well now! Kiss my ass! Cause I don't give a damn! Because I know that at least I died fighting for something I believe in. Unlike you ungrateful bitch ass hoes, betraying Olympus to become more powerful. Fuck you _**ALL!**_" Annabeth screamed knowing she was about to die.

Then 'The Doctor' poured the potion of Annabeth's liquid hair on the statue, it came to life as Annabeth had her eyes closed when she screamed. At the same time, the 'Dalek' had a green_ish_ hue came to life in it's _eye thing, _it was at that time that horrifyingly high pitched screech came from the ' Dalek's ' internally voice modulation system. It started saying "Exterminate, Exterminate..." over and over in a horribly intoned screech. It was at that time that the 'Angel' Ran up at an incredible speed. As it began to touch her, the 'Dalek' shot a energized plasma beam at Annabeth. The combination of then angels touch and the beam of energy from the Dalek gun stick was a radioactive mushroom cloud, concentrated on Annabeth, within seconds the cloud was gone. But Annabeth was still there and we all saw the radioactive poisoning come to light immediately. First her skin began to turn red, then it slowly started to peel, and finally when she had no skin left, did her exposed muscles and assorted tissues begin to liquefy before our eyes. And all we could do was watch as she died, hearing her tortured screams becoming muffled as she faded from the realm of the living.


	3. Chapter 3

_Third PoV_

_Chaos Thoughts_

_Ah, I'm starting to become so much like The Doctor. So carefree and easygoing, but make him angry and you're in for a world of pain. No wonder he's so alone, he doesn't want his companions seeing him like this, and for him it happens just about any time he sees the Daleks. But Rose, I remember when he would come to me so he could talk about Rose, and not let his greediness take her away from her mother. What I would give to go back and tell myself that that is Roses' choice to make, not his, wether she chooses him or her family. But it's to late for that now!_

"Come, join us. We will create the true 'Golden Age', an age so great and peaceful that it will last for eternity. I truly do not want to face any of you in the battlefield, as we are a family, as large and unfortunately messed up as we are, we are a family none the less. Join us in this greatest of ages and be a true family. Or unfortunately you will suffer the same fate as Annabeth, and I truly do not want that to happen to family." Percy pleaded

Everyone started to cheer. So with that the Amphitheatre was sent back to Camp, with a veil of Void over it to cover 'The Gods' from noticing the Campers all packing up, ready to call The Void home, and the 'banished ones' their leaders.

_Thalia's Thoughts_

_Percy is amazing, he used his charisma and a genuine passion that I didn't know existed at that kind of level. I just can't believe he is such a natural born leader! I love him, I mean his was the first face that I saw after being revived from my tree. And he was gorgeous, and had a track as the resident Superman. Then when the quest to rescue Artemis and Annabeth came along and I saw the lengths he went to save her, I thought it best to leave that alone, not wanting to ruin my relationship with my best friend. Now that Annabeth is gone, maybe he will notice me! I mean I let my badass hair grow out a little so that he might notice me a little bit._

**Hades PoV**

I felt a sudden surge of power in the Underworld, and it was relatively the same as the power signature Chaos left during one of the times he met before the entire Olympian Council. Just to be on the side of caution, however I took a sword and flashed over to the source of the power surge, and was surprised to see my son and his two cousins.

"Father, Chaos has told us that in order to have enough people to raise an Army against 'The Five' we would have to take some souls from the Underworld. And Chaos already gave us permission to take these souls, if they wish to come, but I wanted to ask you since we also came with a proposition." My son entailed

"Yes, my son you may go to the Isles' and Elysium, and that proposition you mentioned what might that entail?" I asked

"Well Lord Hades, if we win this war, when we realign the Council, you will be included in it. And also you will be recognized as one of the reasons that our revolt to 'The Five' succeeded." My nephew, Percy explained

"Very well, you have my support, after you finish recruiting the souls of the Underworld, I would recommend recruiting the other six Gods that didn't vote against your lives. Also, Zeus has had this type of thing coming to him for quite some time now, so please embarrass him before you fade him, please." I begged

_Third PoV_

"Thank you souls of the Underworld for giving us some of your time. Now let me tell you what we are doing here. You see, I was fated to be the child of the prophesy when Kronos rose a second time. It was a dark and difficult road, facing certain destruction will do that to a person. However I raised the spirts of the men the night before the final standoff. Telling them that they could die, and go to Tartarus willingly, or they could try to fight for there freedom and lives, when if they lost it would simply be the same fate awaiting them. Even when faced with an Army of about 4500:1, with that bit of knowledge they fought, and we defeated the Titan Lord. Two years went by, then another threat faced us, Gaea. I was once again fated to be the Hero of the Prophesy. We sailed to Greece, the Original Mt. Olympus for the final battle, however before we could do that a Daughter of Athena went to Arachne's' lair to retrieve the Athena Parthenos. However before we could retrieve it, it started to slip into Tartarus, so me and the child of Athena saved the Parthenos. At a price however, we fell into Tartarus, their we met Night or Nyx herself and even the physical body of Tartarus. We escaped with the help of Iapetus, who had been dipped into the Lethe. After this the three of us, with you currently, killed two giants each. Then I nearly killed Gaea, but before I could Chaos came and took her. Then everyone was awarded a gift by the Gods, however Zeus seeing our display deemed us to powerful to live. He, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera voted to kill us, but since that failed they banished us from Camp. Then the seven that stood by us gave us their blessing and lead us to the roman Camp, were we met Chaos. He then gave us a proposition to wage war with 'The Five' and change the Council forever. We are now joined by both the Greek and Roman Camps, and have come here to ask if any of you would like to return and help us in our war against 'The Five'?" Percy stated

"Would we have the body we left behind and those memories back?" Zoe asked

"Yeah, Chaos wouldn.t want us to recruit you then have to wait some time, so yeah he will." Nico explained

"Those of you who do not wish to join us may leave, those of you that do want to join us follow me." Percy said

When they arrived at the placing where Hades resided in the Underworld Percy turned and looked to see if any recognizable faces had joined them in this war. And what he saw was mind blowing, he saw Achilles, Theseus, Spartacus, Themistocles, Perseus, Jason(Golden fleece), Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, and Zoe.

"Hey guys! It's been so long. How are you guys?" Percy asked

Thalia and Nico saw the Heroes before them, and when they saw the group Percy was talking to they where shocked and amazed.

"Silena and I are fine, just enjoying the life of unlimited fun in Elysium. But when a friend goes through the trouble to come ask us to join them in a war with as valid a cause as this we'll gladly give it up to help them!" Beck exclaimed

"I've been fine. Although now that had time to reflect on my life since I died, and I regret some of the choices that I've made in my life. And now that I've been given a second chance at life I don't think I'll be joining the Hunt. If only so I can experience some of the things that I missed when I was a hunter." Zoe said

"Hey Luke. How uh been since the end of the Titan War, when you forced Kronos from your body?" Percy asked

" I've been better. But it's great to know that even though I made some regrettable choices, which I do now regret, that I died a hero. Sacrificing myself for all of you that I wronged. But now "The Five' will pay, I gave my life to let everyone else escape the Titans. Then after your heroic actions save them a second time, Zeus and four others decide that your power is so great that they ignore the fact you just saved their asses from Gaea. This is an unjust travesty that will not go unpunished." Luke screamed

"Great to know that you guys are our friends, willing to sacrifice a nice and comfortable afterlife to help us gain revenge on those Gods who unfairly tossed us aside, us if we didn't just save them!" Thalia complemented

"Percy, how's Annabeth? She alright?" Luke wondered

"Actually, she got overly pissed seeing us back at Camp after we were banished. And when we claimed to be offered a way at revenge against the Gods by Chaos, she practically blew up like an Atom Bomb. When Chaos heard her say that he was just the Gods way of explaining how everything came to be he got _pissed. _He came up to us saying that she was just being a hypocrite, and when she heard that she became even more angry. Which I didn't know was possible! Then she said that he was just a 'puny minor God' hiding behind the façade of a imaginary being trying to scare her. Hearing that was the final straw, he called her out saying that now mortals look at the Greek/Roman myths and call them an imaginary idea. Saying that they were the Ancients way of explaining the then unexplainable. When he said this her smartass grin dissipated, and she became scared when she saw him open a portal." Percy explained

"What happened then?" Zoe asked, knowing that the blonde was to prideful for her own good. Having once met her with Luke and Thalia a few years back.

"Well, Chaos called on 'old friend'. He then closed the portal, and not a second later did a deep blue colored phone booth show up. A man came out claiming to be 'The Doctor' he said that Chaos asked him to come and remove a person that was angering him. He left and then came back with a stone statue of an angel, with it's hands in it's face. He called it a 'Weeping Angel' and pulled a vail of liquid and explained that if he poured it on the statue it would hunt her down to her death. Annabeth told him to let it attack, but that was when 'The Doctor' said it was quantum locked, meaning it could only move when no one was looking. Meaning that it would become the living nightmare hunting Annabeth down, consuming her until it was the only thing she thought about. Instead of being the brave Annabeth I thought I knew, she tried 'The Five' and telling them our plan, but when the I.M failed she took out her dagger and killed herself." Percy explained in gruesome detail

How Zoe knows 'The Doctor'

When Percy mentioned 'The Doctor', Deep Blue Phone Box, and 'Weeping Angels', Zoe paled. Knowing full well that if he became completely entrenched in a rage he could destroy all of Earth with the flick of a finger.

Zoe knew him because after her incident with Heracles. The Doctor offered her to become his companion for awhile. After an extended time she wanted to leave, as all companions eventually do. In great ernest he took her back to seconds after they left, but only 50 Meters from the outer reaches of Artemis' Hunt**. **He bid her farewell.He told her that if she'd ever needed help that she should whistle to the tune of the **TARDIS' **mystifying sound as it appeared/disappeared, and he would answer her call with whatever she needed. But he warned her that it would only work once.

After reminiscing with there old friends the three walked over to the Heroes of Old, and greeted them in to their ever growing army of those that wish to see 'The Five' receive what's being coming to them for an extended period of time.


End file.
